railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-9
The Dash-9 is a diesel locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. Becoming available from 1993 into the future, the Dash-9 is a heavy freight locomotive that is rather slow (too slow for passenger work), but very powerful and can handle all freight jobs very easily. Though it is rather expensive to purchase and operate, it can haul 6 cars of coal at a rather impressive 60mph. Strategy When the Dash-9 comes out in 1993, it is possible to use it as a replacement to the SD45 locomotive. However, due to the Dash-9's higher running costs, a large amount of rearranging work in terms of how freight trains are organized in order for using the Dash-9 to be successful. With the SD45, trains could afford to be a little inefficient and perhaps didn't always have to run full, but with the Dash-9 Trains will just about always have to be full and 6 cars long if possible, and the Dash-9 shouldn't be waiting too long either. A good measure for the former factor is if the train has a weight of 200 tons or less, then the cheaper and faster FP45 should be used instead (the FP45 has less power of course). Sometimes its even worth the Dash-9 picking up 3 cars of one cargo, and then picking up more on the way, and then going to the destination. Remember though that it's rarely worth pulling freight cargo for a distance of more than 100 tiles (finished goods an exception). An alternative if the capital is available is to electrify these kinds of routes, and use the faster, cheaper and similarly powerful Class E111. However, this isn't always a good option, especially at the start when money is tight. Other than the cost factor, the Dash-9 is a fine locomotive, with good enough acceleration and great reliability, most of the locomotives will last at least twenty years without major breakdown issues. The Dash-9 is a locomotive that has a use until eventually the player fully electrifies. Even with regional electric costs high, it is usually still worth persisting with electric locomotives. The Class 232 comes out in 1997, and is a considerable choice for freight. However, the increase in maintenance costs is rarely worth it. The only real advantage of the Class 232 is speed and acceleration, so it really should only be used on routes between busy cities, where the extra speed might make a difference in terms of reducing congestion. Comparison History The Dash 9 Series is a line of diesel locomotives built by GE Transportation Systems. It replaced the Dash 8 Series in the mid-1990s, and was superseded by the Evolution Series in the mid-2000s. Dash 9 series locomotives are some of the most common in the United States. The Dash 9 Series is an improved version of the Dash 8 Series. Like that earlier Series, it has a microprocessor-equipped engine control unit, and a modular system of construction of the vehicle body. All models of the Dash 9 Series are powered by a 16-cylinder, turbocharged, GE 7FDL 4-stroke diesel engine, with electronic fuel injection and split cooling. Dash 9 Series locomotives also ride on HiAdTM high adhesion trucks, with low weight transfer characteristics and microprocessor controlled wheelslip. Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Locomotives